Hadnagy és kapitánya
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Egy rövid kis fic arról, mi változott meg azzal, hogy Hitsugaya lett Matsumoto kapitánya. Boldog karácsonyt, E-Ditke!


**Cím:** Hadnagy és kapitánya  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Műfaj:** általános, barátság, dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/3.  
**Fejezetek száma:** 1  
**Szavak száma:** 1126  
**Állapot:** befejezett  
**Szereplők:** Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, a 10. osztag egy tagja  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** T/PG-13/12+  
**Ismertető:** Valami megváltozik azzal, hogy Hitsugayát nevezik ki a 10. osztag élére.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Spoiler:** -  
**Megjegyzés:** E-Ditke karácsonyi ajándéka.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangikuról mindenkinek megvolt a maga véleménye Seireiteiben. Amióta csak betette a lábát a város területére, mindenki úgy tekintett rá, mint egy buta, szőke libára, akinek annyi esze sincs, mint egy darab kőnek.

Ez még nem is lett volna baj, ha nem kezdődtek volna meg a pletykák, melyek bizonyosan öltözködése és igencsak nőies teste miatt indultak útjuknak. Matsumoto Rangikut csak úgy emlegették, mint Seireitei szajháját.

A pletykák sem érdekelték volna túlzottan a 10. osztag hadnagyát, ha nem társult volna hozzájuk tettlegesség. Sokan, és sok helyen próbálták őt megerőszakolni. A nő szinte el sem tudott haladni egy szoba előtt anélkül, hogy valaki meg ne fogta volna a fenekét, vagy be nem nyúlt volna shihakushou-ja alá, hogy megtapogassa melleit. És néha még ennél is tovább mentek…

Matsumoto Rangiku nem volt egy gyenge nő, ám ezek ellen a támadások ellen képtelen volt védekezni. Szüksége lett volna valakire, aki megmenti, ám az a valaki csak nem jött – hiába volt olyan közel a 3. osztag épülete és ezzel együtt Ichimaru Gin, az ember, akivel az élete nagy részét együtt töltötte, a legjobb barátja és titkos szerelme.

Egy napon aztán minden megváltozott. Éppen a saját negyedik tisztje próbálta volna lefejteni róla a hakamát az egyik kihalt irodahelyiségben, mikor hirtelen a szoba hőmérséklete fagypont alá csökkent, és egy kicsi, ám határozott és erős kéz megragadta a támadó csuklóját.

A két shinigami döbbenten nézett fel – pontosabban le -, hogy szemük egy fiatal fiúéval találkozzon.

- Mit akarsz, öcsi? – vigyorgott rá a negyedik tiszt. – Osztozni szeretnél? Akkor nyugodtan várd csak ki a sorod, kaphatsz te is belőle.

A fiú nem válaszolt, csak belenézett Matsumoto kék szemeibe, melyben könnyek, félelem és döbbenet csillogtak… és valamiféle esdeklő könyörgés.

- Megtudhatnám, mit csinálsz itt? – a fiú visszafojtott indulattal emelte türkizzöld szemeit a férfira.

- Ó, hát csak azt, amire Matsumoto jó… hát, tudod, hogy van ez, öcsi – nevetett a negyedik tiszt.

- Igazán? És mire_ jó_ Matsumoto? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú.

Eközben Matsumoto végigjáratta a szemét az ismerős fiú alakján. A gyerek nem sokat változott, mióta legutóbb találkoztak, talán magasabb sem lett. Csupán haja hossza jelezte az idő múlását, csakúgy, mint Matsumoto esetében, s az a hatalmas zanpakutou, amit hátán viselt bizonyította, hogy a nő szavai azon az éjszakán hatásosak voltak. És még valami… az a fehér ruhadarab, amit shihakushouja fölött visel… Csak nem?

- Hogy mire jó? Ne mondd, hogy nem tudod! Öcsi, lehet, hogy még fiatal vagy, de azért nem lehetsz annyira tudatlan, hogy ne értsd meg, mik egy férfi szükségletei, amiket ez a kis szajha tökéletesen ki tud elégíteni – jelentette ki a negyedik tiszt, mire a fiú felvonta fél szemöldökét. – Nem férfi az, aki nem próbálja föl a mi drága Matsumotónk!

- Igazán? – kérdezte hűvösen a gyerek, és a szobában a hőmérséklet tovább csökkent – olyannyira, hogy a falat és a berendezést jégvirágok kezdték borítani.

- Ugyan már, csak rá kell nézni, hogy kínálja magát!

- Szóval szerinted az a férfi, aki Matsumoto beleegyezése nélkül tesz… _ilyen_ dolgokat? – a türkizzöld szemekben hideg, gyilkos fény csillogott. – Azt ajánlom, engedd el a hadnagyot.

- Különben mi lesz? – nézett rá gúnyosan a férfi. – Rámtámadsz azzal a túlméretezett kardocskával, amit a hátadon hordasz? Már olyan nagyfiúnak érzed magad, hogy kiállj a 10. osztag negyedik tisztjével?

- Ami azt illeti, eszem ágában sincs kiállni ellened – jelentette ki nyugodtan a fiú. – Csak egyenlő ellenfelekkel szokásom megküzdeni.

- Helyes. Szóval, mégiscsak tudod, hol a helyed, öcsi – mosolygott ridegen a negyedik tiszt. – Úgyhogy tűnj el, mert zavarsz!

- Azt hiszem, nem értettük meg egymást – szólt még ridegebben a fiú. – Te leszel az, aki el fog tűnni. És nem csak ebből a szobából, hanem a 10. osztagtól is.

- Na ne szórakozz velem, te kis…

- Azt ajánlom, ne fejezd be ezt a mondatot – mondta nyugodtan, karbatett kézzel a fiú. – Különben nem csak a 10. osztagtól küldelek el, hanem még be is börtönöztetlek.

- Hogy képzeled? – a férfi mérges üvöltés közepette előrántotta zanpakutouját, és a fiú felé lendítette – ám az ekkor már sehol sem volt.

A meglepett negyedik tisztnek még csak körülnézni sem volt ideje, mikor érezte, hogy egy katana hegye fúródik hátába, és egy apró, meleg vércsík kanyarog végig a bőrén, átitatva ruházatát.

- Azt hiszem, nem vagy egészen tisztában a helyzettel – szólalt meg a fagyos gyerekhang a férfi háta mögött, mely olyan fenyegető volt a hozzá társuló hatalmas reiatsuval együtt, hogy a tiszt még lélegezni is elfelejtett. – Takarodj innen, és meg ne lássalak még egyszer az osztag területén! Érthető voltam?

- I… igenis – dadogta erőtlenül a férfi, és kiiszkolt a szobából.

- Jól vagy? – fordult a fiú az időközben földre rogyott Matsumoto felé.

- Azt… azt hiszem – felelte könnyes szemekkel, lesütött tekintettel a nő. Szégyellte, ami az előbb történt, s szinte várta a gúnyos megjegyzést vagy a megalázó beszédet, ám helyette a fiú jobbját pillantotta meg. Egy pillanatig habozott, azután a kicsiny kézbe csúsztatta sajátját. Elcsodálkozott, milyen erős az az apró gyerekkéz, s milyen hűvös, mégis melegséget árasztó a szorítása.

- Szóval Matsumotónak hívnak – állapította meg a fiú, miközben felsegítette a hadnagyot.

- Ó, igen, legutóbb nem mutatkoztam be – engedett meg magának egy halvány mosolyt a nő, és meghajolt. – Matsumoto Rangiku, a 10. osztag hadnagya.

- Hitsugaya Toushirou – biccentett a fiú. – Mi a fene volt ez az előbbi?

- Izé… - Rangiku valami értelmetlent motyogott.

- A shinigami azt gondolná, egy hadnagy meg tudja magát védeni az ilyenek ellen – mondta halkan Hitsugaya. A kijelentés nem volt fenyegető vagy lekicsinylő. Csupán egy egyszerű megállapítás volt.

- Én… én… - Matsumoto még mindig nem találta a szavakat.

- Hallottam, mit mondanak rólad Seireiteiben – jelentette ki kifürkészhetetlen arccal a fiú.

- Esküszöm, semmi sem igaz belőle! – Matsumoto könnyes szemekkel, a szokásosnál magasabb hangon próbált védekezni. – Esküszöm, nem igaz!

- Tudom – szólt a halk megállapítás.

- Tu… tudja? – Matsumoto kerekre tágult, kék szemei és bamba arca igencsak komikus látványt nyújtottak.

- Tudom – bólintott Hitsugaya, majd hátat fordított a nőnek, és elindult az ajtó felé, egy apró mozdulattal jelezve Matsumotónak, hogy kövesse. – De most nincs erre időnk. Dolgunk van.

Rangiku néhány pillanatig boldog mosollyal ajkain nézett a fiú haoriján a 10-es számra, majd megigazítva hadnagyi jelvényét felszegte a fejét, és elindult a kis alak nyomában.

- Igenis, taichou!

S attól a naptól kezdve Matsumoto Rangikut senki sem merte bántani – sem tettel, sem szóval, - hiszen minden egyes shinigami tisztában volt vele, hogy a 10. osztag kapitánya jégszobrot csinálna belőle, ha megpróbálna ártani a nőnek.

* * *

Az Aizen elleni háború hosszú volt, és sok csatával járt, Matsumoto mégsem habozott sohasem, s egyszer sem panaszkodott a sok vér és a kényszerű harc miatt. Nem tette, hiszen minden egyes alkalommal, mikor arra került a sor, ott állt mellette a kapitánya. A kapitánya, akivel egy ki nem mondott eskü kötötte össze.

- Matsumoto!

- Igen, taichou?

- Fedezz hátulról!

- Igenis, taichou! – bólintott eltökélten a nő. _Megvédelek, ahogy te is megvédesz engem._


End file.
